H2O- New Generation Mermaids
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: Olivia is the new girl in town and she makes friends with two girls; Melody and Chloe. They eventually become best friends. But one night, as they come in contact with the Moon Pool with a full moon above them, they turn into mermaids. How will they cope with their new selves? And will Olivia discover a secret about herself before it's too late. (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES)
1. New city

**Hello people of the world and fanfiction! It's meh again! And I present to you, another story, and it's about -drum roll-... MERMAIDS! I suddenly got a weird addiction to mermaids .-. Don't ask me why. I don't understand. Anyways... I've been thinking about a whole lot of stories lately. They just keep flodding my poor head :C. So I decided to post this one! I may or may not post other ones soon... umm. Okay. Let's begin!**

Chapter 1  
>New beginning<br>Normal pov

It was a wet Sunday evening at the Gold Coast in Australia. A family of four driving a car to their new house. Looks like they just moved into the city. Let's take a look inside and see what's going on...

"MOOOOOOOM!" yelled light-brown haired,15 year old Olivia Brier.

"Olivia, simmer down! Our decision is final. There's no going back" said her mum, Lucy Brier. A middle aged woman, in her late twenties and early thrities

"Besides, you're going to love it here" sad her dad, Mike Brier. He's in his mid thirties now.

"No we won't. This town already seems like a bore" said her brother, Joey Brier.**(his hair is just like Max's own from The Thundermans)**

"Well, it may or may not be. You'll be attending Suncoast High. Where I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends!" Said her mum

"I doubt it" Said Olivia, whist looking out the window

-30 minutes later-  
>Olivia's pov The rain stopped falling and we got to our new home 30 minutes later. Whoop-dee-doo. But I gotta say, it was pretty big. My dad parked the car in the garage and we all got out. We removed all our bags and suitcases while dad went up to open the door. We dragged our bags all the way over to the door. My mouth dropped as I saw what was inside. A flat screen plasma TV, 2 deluxe purple couches and a big coffee table. I also saw a staircase with gold railings. I left my bags and ran over to the kitchen and saw a big silver and black cooker and oven, a white microwave, a big silver fridge, and shiny counters.<p>

"This looks awesome! Maybe there is a silver lining in every cloud" I said. I walked over to the others who had already packed all the bags in. And they didn't look happy that I didn't help out.

"But one thing's important right now... Dibs on the big room!" said Joey. Dangit! I can't believe I forgot to call dibs on the big room

"Hey! No fair!" I protested

"Life's not or not, little girl, the big room is mine! Besides, I'm older" he said. I turned my head to mum

"He's right. He called dibs and he is older" she said

"This is not fair! Joey always gets the big room!" I ranted. I ran over to one of the couches and flopped on it. I buried in my head in it and started screaming

"Well, your father and I knew this could happen. So we got two big rooms." said my mum. I immediately raised my head up

"Dibs on the bigger room!" I said quickly. I looked at Joey and he looked like he was about to faint. Yes! Finally, victory! I ran over to my suitcase and dragged it up the staircase and into the hallway. I saw labels on some doors. One said 'BATHROOM', another said 'PARENT'S ROOM', another said 'BIG ROOM' and another said...

"Ah-hah! 'BIGGER ROOM'!" I opened the door carefully and stepped in with my luggage. There was a big warddrobe and like half a king size bed. There was also a beside table and a mini fridge on the two sides of the bed. I dragged my luggage over to my bed and flopped them on it. I sat on my bed and continued looking around. My mum then opened the door and peeked in

"How's the room?" she asked

"It's nice. It's...really nice" I said whislt looking aorund

"Okay, make sure you unpack fast. Dinner will be here soon."

"You're cooking already?" I asked

"Of course not! I ordered pizza" she said. I formed an 'o' shape with my moth and she closed the door. I laid ddown on my bed and started thinking of what's ahead of me in this new city. As I started thinking, I started dozing off...

**Not so great. I think. Tell me what you think! Review!**


	2. Chloe and Melody

**Hey y'all. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. We'll not so long but I haven't updated yet so...sorry. hope this chapter serves as an apology. By the way, the reviewer that told me about beta writing (sorry I forgot your name but I'm too lazy to check XD), I'd like to know more about it. Maybe you can PM me about it and we can chat =D. Enjoy the chapter!**

New school

Olivia's pov

"...Olivia? Olivia! Wake up!" I heard my mum yell. I jumped at the sound of her voice. I realised I had slept of for like 20 minutes tops. "Pizza's here! Get down here." I got off my bed and lazily made my way downstairs.

"It's about time you got here." said dad. I ignored his remarks and, with my eyes closed, turned to mum's direction

"What kind of pizza?" I asked

"Pepperoni and sausage in one 2 boxes. And meat lovers combo in the others." My eyes suddenly opened and brightened up as I ran over to the boxes of pizza. I opened the boxes and sniffed them. They smelled so good, I reached out to dig in. I heard my mum clear her throat and I turned over to see her giving me a 'where are your manners' look. I closed the box of pizza and made a fake sad look

"Oops. Sorry." I said, not able to contain my giggle.

-Monday arrives...-

Ugh. I wish I would go back in time to summer. My alarm clock went off at 7:00 am. I had to get to school by eight. I'm not as excited as I thought I'd be, so I decided not to rush things. I took off my pyjamas and took a shower. I went downstairs to see mum frying some bacon and eggs

"Well good morning sunshine. Are you ready for your first day of your new school?" she asked all perky and cheery as if she was the one going to school

"You make it sound like I'm in elementary school" I said with a hint of irritation. But I just shrugged

"But I guess so. Although I'm not gonna enjoy being a newbie."

"Oh sweetie. It'll go great. Just you see" she assured

-Moments later-

We pulled up by a school that showcased some students flooding in and out of the school. Fear and anxiety rose in me as my mum pressured me to get out of the car

"Do I have to?" I whined

"Yes, if you ever want to see me again." she jokingly threatened. I sighed and reluctantly got out of the car.

"Have a good time! And make some friends." I ignored her last remarks and started towards the door of the school. I placed my hand on the door and paused for a moment. I turned back and saw that mum had already gone. I sighed and turned back to the door. I opened it and walked in. The halls were filled with students. They were all shoving books into their lockers and chatting with one another. I felt so left out I decided to just walk around. I directed my eyes from one angle to another. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going and it happened.

THUD!

I had collided with another girl and we came crashing down. I don't think she's so happy about it

"I'm so so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and-" I started. But she cut me off

"Why can't you watch where you're going, newbie?!" she scowled. Another girl ran over to us. She looks nice enough.

"Are you two okay?" she asked. The first girl still looked kinda mad.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking" I replied. The second girl helped me up. The first girl got up on her own and dusted her clothes

"Anytime. I'm Chloe." she said. "The girl you knocked over is Melody".

"I'm so sorry I knocked you down." I said to Melody "I wasn't watching where I was going and I don't really know my way around". She stared at me for some moments before she smiled

"It's okay. I'm just mad because I have to come to school again after summer vacation. I miss it so much. I should be in bed right now." she said

"I know right? As if coming to this new city wasn't bad enough." I said jokingly.

"Well welcome to Sun coast high. Home of the... whatever we are" said Chloe.

"Um...thanks?" I laughed. "Do you know where my locker is?"

"Oh, you'll have to meet the school principal for that. Don't worry, she won't bite." said Melody. "Come on. We'll show you where her office is" And with that, they led me to her office.

-Few minutes later-

I got to know my locker number and my schedule for the week. I got to my locker, opened it and put some books in it. The bell rang to indicate the first class.

"Time for Maths class" said Chloe.

"Nervous?" Melody asked me. Why should I be?

"Hmm...nah." I said calmly "there's nothing to be scared of. I might survive."

"Well in that case, let's go before we're late. You probably don't wanna be late to class on your first day" said Melody. And with that, we all went to class.

**A/N that was long '.' I think. I feel so drained. But don't worry, the next chapter is under construction. It'll be ready soon. Promise. Review!**


	3. Journey To Mako island

**Hello everyone. It's time for chapter 3! But I'm a bit disappointed. Why? I got no reviews whatsoever '-' I feel like I'm a bad writer and no one wants to tell me XD. Whatever. Just review plz? This is where the real action begins. Enjoy! (too many exclamation marks XDDDDDDDDDD)**

Chapter 3  
>Journey To Mako (Olivia's pov)<br>The end of school eventually came and I made my way home. I entered my house and saw my dad reading a newspaper on a couch, my mum making a phone call and Joey lying on the sofa, listening to some music on his earphones. I ran upstairs and to my room. I changed from my school clothes, took a bath and changed into a purple tank top with a golden star on it and denim shorts. I also wore my ankle high purple boots and did my hair in a low ponytail. I went downstairs and saw that mum had ended her call.

"Hello sweetie" mum said "And how was school today?"

"Same as it was on my first day of school back home. It was terrible" I started "But in the end, I made two friends. Their names are Melody and Chloe"

"Good for you!" My dad said while reading his paper

"It shows you're making progress" my mum, entering the kitchen.

"No it doesn't." I replied. "I just got lucky. Things may get worse.". My dad put his paper down and looked at me. He got up and walked in the direction of the stairs.

"Don't think negative thoughts, honey. I'm sure you're gonna sweep everyone off their feet. Especially the boys" he added mockingly and winked at me. My eyes went wide and I gazed at my dad for what he just said. He chuckled and made his way upstairs. Mum returned from the kitchen with a plate of cookies

"Don't mind your dad, sweetie. He's just mocking you" she said. "Cookie?". I mumbled a "Yes, please" and made my way to my mum. I was interupted in my steps as the doorbell rang. I turned halfway and made my way to the door, while my mum went back to the kitchen. I was surprised at who I saw standing at the door.

"Well if it isn't the blond haired belle. Melody?" **(A/N FYI, Melody is blonde and Chloe is black haired)**

"Hey there" she said casually. She was wearing a pink polo shirt with white shorts and pink sneakers with white laces

"Come in" I said, moving away so she could come in."How did you know where I live?"

"We-ll... I was on my way home and I saw you on the street entering this house. And my house is directly next to yours"

"Seriously? Like, serious?" I asked

"Yep". There was a moment of silence, before I spoke up

"...Stalker!" I teased.

"Hey!" she said and I stuck my tongue out at her like a 2 yr old "Whatever. I came here for a reason"

I raised my eyebrow in amusement "Which is?"

Before she could talk, I told Joey to get out of there, that we had to chat.

"Whatever. Have fun chatting about tea parties and boys" he said mockingly and ran upstairs before I could respond.

"Is he always like this?" asked Melody

"Nah. Underneath all the stubborness, he's a sweet and soft kid" I said, chuckling "Anyways, why are you really here?"

"Oh. Chloe's uncle Marvin just got a new speed boat, and she wants us to test it out now." she said. "We'll just go cruising around in the water"

Hmm...sounds harmless enough. But wait! What if our boat turns over? What if sharks attack us? What if we run out of gas? What if we run out of gas, our boat turns over and sharks attck us?! I don't think I'm up to it.

"I-I don't know Melody. I don't think it's a good idea" I said as boldly as I could. Unfortunately, she could sense some fear in my voice

"Don't worry. You don't need to be afraid. I'm pretty sure there won't be any problem." she assured. I still wasn't convinced "We'll be going on our own"

"Really?" I saked a bit surprised

"Yeah. Chloe's uncle trusts us. He thinks we're mature enough to swim out into the ocean" she said. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So, you coming?"

I hesitated a bit, then decided to go. "Yup. I guess it couldn't be that bad.". I mean, what's the worst that could happen. We got up and got ready to leave, when my mum came in and stopped us in our tracks.

"Oh hello" she said in Melody's direction. Then she turned to me "Is this one of your new friends?"

"Yup. This is Melody." I said, lifting my hand in her direction. "And we're going out for a boat ride"

"A boat ride?" We nodded "In the ocean?" We nodded again "I don't know..."

"Oh come on mum! This is a good way for me to hang out with my new friends. Please?" I pleaded. She hesitated a little before she gave in. Melody and I cheered and we high fived.

"But be careful, okay?"

"We will, Ma'am. We promise" said Melody. And before my mum could say anything else, we made our way out the door. But she called out to us even as we went out. I walked back to her and she handed me a sealable bag of cookies

"Just in case you and your friends get hungry okay?" I grabbed the bag from her, thanked her and ran back to Melody. We made our way over to the docks where Chloe was waiting for us. (P.S The docks close to Ocean Cafe)

-AT THE DOCKS-  
>"Hey Chloe" I yelled and waved as we got closer to her. We finally made it and I started panting with Melody as we had been running<p>

"Hey. Glad you could make it." she said. She wore a middle sleeved orange shirt with white knee length shorts. She got into the boat carefully and so did Melody and I.

"I get to drive!" claimed Chloe as she made her way to the engine. Melody and I sat down as we were too pooped to do anything but sit. I brought out a cookie from my cookie bag and started munching on it

"Girls" I said when I swallowed my cookie "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Olivia, you have nothing to worry about. We're going to be fine. If somethingwere to go wrong, an adult would have come with us. Heck, we wouldn't have gone at all. So just calm down." Chloe said assuringly. But I didn't feel so comfortable, but there was no going back. Chloe turned on the engine and the speed boat roared to life. Soon enough, we were out and about

-5 minutes later-  
>"How long have we been out here?" I whined, feeling a bit sick<p>

"Just for like 5 minutes or something" said Melody

"It seems longer" I said again. Chloe had turned east and kept going forward. About 2 minutes later, we started hearing a beeping sound. Melody, who had been asleep, woke upa nd looked around.

"What was that?" She asked while still looking around

"I don't know" I replied

"Oh no!" exclaimed Chloe "I think I know what's wrong... we're out of gas!" she said as she stared at the fuel gauge

"What?" I yelled as I sped over to the fuel gauge. Empty. Oh no. "No no no no NO! WE CANNOT BE OUT OF FUEL!"

"Well, actually, we're almost out of fuel." said Chloe

"What's the difference?!"

"Calm down, Olivia.." said Melody

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? WE'RE OUT OF FREAKING FUEL!" I yelled. I felt like I was losing it. I sat back down and felt like stabbing myself. Unfortunately, there wasn't a knife there.

"We may not be able to turn around and make it back" said Chloe, with a bit of fear in her voice. Suddenly, I saw an island not too far away.

"Hey girls, maybe we can dock over there" I said, pointing to the island. Melody's eyes went wide and she stood.

"Oh no! No no no no. We are not going there" she said, shaking her head

"Why not? It's just Mako" said Chloe. What's Mako?

"Exactly. I've heard a lot of rumors about it. People say it's a very strange place.

"Well, it's too late. If we turn around, we'll be stuck in the middle of the ocean." informed Chloe. I feel sea sick all of a sudden

"Well, I refuse to dock at Mako and risk my life!" said Melody and she closed her eyes, tossed her head in another direction and crossed her arms on her chest. There was a sudden bump on the boat, causing Melody to fall

"Too late. We're already here" I said. Chloe and I got out of the boat, leaving Melody to recover. We pulled the boat further on land and then we started stretching and soon, Melody joined us and started stretching too.

"Ugh. This is a nightmare. I'm stuck on mako with a boat with no fuel and two nut jobs"

"Don't worry Melody. As long as we're on land, we can pretty much survive...I hope" I added, which made melody to shiver. I turned my gazze to another direction which was leading to a forest. I guess my curiosity got the best of me and I started walking to it...

Melody's pov **(Finally, a pov change!)**  
>This is by far, the worst afternoon of my week. We're stranded on Mako and who knows what might happen.<p>

"I can't believe this happened" I said to Chloe "We need to get out of here. Now"

"Can't we explore Mako first? i've always wanted to see the contents of this place" she said all bubbly

"Are you crazy? And risk our lives? Who knows what lurks here"

"But how come Olivia gets to explore and I don't?" she whined. What is she talking about

"What are you talking about? Olivia's right he-" I turned around for emphasis to find her not there "what the heck?"

"She went into the forest." I turned my gaze back to Chloe

"Wha-t?! We have to find her! She knows nothing about this place!"

"Neither do you"

"I- whatever. Come on!" I said and grabbed her hand. I dragged her into the forest and into the possible path that Olivia went.

Olivia's pov  
>I continued down a path in Mako. I don't see why Melody said it's strange, it's actually peaceful. I stopped in my tracks as I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Melody and Chloe behind me, calling out to me. They finally got to me.<p>

"Took ya long enough." I said while crossing my arms and with a smirk on my face

"Olivia, you have no idea what you're doing." said Melody "This place could be dangerous."

"So far, it hasn't been. Now if you could excuse me, i'd like to keep on adventuring" I said and kept on walking, with Chloe behind me

"What?! Okay, you girls go. But I will not get lost on a strange island with creppy crawlies around! I'm heading back to the boat!"

"whatever"

Normal pov  
>Melody somehow made her way back to the boat and climbed the back of it<p>

_Great,_ she thought, _I'm stuck here for who knows how long._ She looked around to see the bag of cookies which Olivia had left. She took it and brought out two cookies and started nibbling on them. Then she saw something that caught her eye.

"What's this?" she said. she finished the cookies and went to a red box that they hadn't noticed. She opened it and it was empty "Darn it". Then she kept the box at the far back and revealed a compartment.

_Hmm,_ she thought again, _I don't remember seeing this on the boat_. She opened the compartment and was surprised to see..

"Fuel! We have extra fuel!" She jumped out of the boat happily. "I can go home! But wait... I have to find the girls and tell them!" and with that, she took off, running towards the forest.

-With Olivia and Chloe-  
>"How do you suppose we cross?" asked Olivia. They had gottan to a point where they had to jump down<p>

"I don't know. Jump?" suggested Chloe

"Sounds too risky". So they just stood there, still thinking of how to cross

-Meanwhile with Melody-  
>Melody's pov<br>I was running in the path the girls went. We have extra fuel so we can go home!. Then I stopped immediately. I heard a noise like a grumbling stomach.

"But that's not me... I just ate cookies..." I turned back to see if anything was there. i thought I saw something moving in the shadows and I took off screaming and running for my dear life. I wasn't watching where I was going because I was looking back, to see if the thing caught up with me. The noise grew louder and louder and I ran faster and faster. I guess I should have been watching my front because I bumped into Chloe and Olivia by mistake and the three of us came rolling down a path. We eventually rolled into a hole and kept going down, screaming along the way. We came to a stop down the hole as we were knocked out from hitting our heads on the hard ground.

- A few hours later, Back on land; The Brier residence-  
>Normal pov<br>Lucy Brier was pacing up and down the house until she, yet once again, gazed at the clock. Almost 8:00 pm. Dinner was ready and Olivia still wasn't back home.

_Where is she?_, she thought. She was getting worried. _Something bad might have happened to her._ She sighed and called out to Joey and Mike to come down for dinner. mike was the first to come downstairs and noticed the gloomy expression on her face

"What's the matter honey?" he asked, already guessing the answer

"Olivia. She isn't back yet. I'm worried" she said

"I can tell." he said and moved to her and held her hands "Don't worry about Olivia. I'm sure she's fine. we all know her to be brave and courageous. She laughs in the face of danger... kind of reminds me of you." She laughed a little " So don't worry, okay?"

"I guess so." she said, and moved to the dining table

-Back with the girls on Mako island. A full moon in the setting of the inky sky-

Olivia's pov  
>I stirred and slowly woke up from what seemed like an eternal sleep. I got up from where I was and looked around. At first i couldn't recall where i was, but later, everything started flooding back to my memory. I woke the other girls up and they reluctantly got up<p>

"Where are we? What happened?" asked Melody, still feeling a bit tired

"We're on Mako island, remember? we fell down a hole" I said to refresh their memory

"Oh right! I remember" said Chloe "How do we get out?"

"I... don't know" said Melody as she looked around the somewhat dark cave. I walked around a bit and noticed some stairs

"Hey girls, follow me. Maybe we can find a way out" I said and started walking up the stairs. And soon, the others followed. We kept on walking until Chloe said something

"Look! There's an opening on the other side!" she shrieked and we started walking faster. We finally got to the opening only to find what looked like a pool

"A pool? Really? Is this some kind of joke?" said Melody. Chloe and I walked closer to the pool and we stood at the brim, looking at our reflection in the pool

"It is a pretty pool." I said "Kinda makes me wish I were back home. I need a bath"

"Same here" said Chloe "I stink"

Normal pov (sorry for the random pov change :p)

Melody, who was standing behind the two girls, thought of an idea. She crept quietly behind the girls and pushed them inside. They fell into the pool with a big splash.

"Melody! Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?!" Olivia raged. Melody, who was laughing at this time, walked over to the brim.

"Hey, you two said you needed a bath. I gave you one" Then she giggled some more as Olivia and Chloe looked at each other "Okay, all kidding aside. Give me your hands and I'll help you out" She stretched her two hands in their direction. Olivia and Chloe looked at each other again with an impish smile on their faces and each grabbed an arm. They yanked it and pulled Melody into the pool with them. They burst out laughing while Melody was struggling to stay afloat until she stabilized

"I gotta say, you deserved that" said Olivia. They stopped laughing as they all looked up. The full moon was right above them. The moon light shone on the and blue crystal like things started rising up and the water started bubbling. They still stared at the moon until it passed by. They returned their gaze to each other with confused looks on their faces

"O-kay. That was weird" Chloe managed to say. The other girls agreed and they got out of the pool. They eventually found a way out of the cave and made their way back to the boat.

"I forgot to tell you guys. we had extra fuel!" said Melody. the other girls gaped at her

"Seriously?! Fill it up!" yelled Olivia. So together, they filled the boat with fuel and set back home.

**Okay, next chapter is coming soon. Review!**


	4. AN please read it

**Hey guys. I neeed your opinion on something. And this goes to my other stories, cause you may probably see them there...**

**I don't know if I should continue with this stories anymore... I'm confused on if I should or should not. And don't ask me why, I won't tell you. But you can guess if you want. But one of the reasons is I'll be going away to boarding school soon. =(. So let me know if I should continue with this stories or not...**

** ~Fairylover2095901**


	5. Tails

**Hiya! Okay, I noticed I'm updating mostly for this story and not for the others and I want to apologize for that. It's just that I like this story so much! It's taking over me XD. Anyways, let's continue. I will always try to make every chapter as long as possible.**

Chapter 4

Tails!  
>Olivia's pov<p>

The girls and I went our separate ways. Immediately I got home, I flopped on the couch cause I was so tired. I felt like sleeping in an instance, but I was interrupted by my mum who called my name. I sat up straight and looked at her. she looked really mad.

"Olivia, do you see the time?" she asked. We turned our gaze to the wall clock. 9:50pm. Wow, was I out for that long?

"Mum, I can explain... the boat ran out of gas and.."

"No. Just...no. Save your explanation for tomorrow. I'm really tired. Your food is in the table. I have to go to sleep. Everyone is in bed except for both of us. So...goodnight." She mumbled at the 'goodnight' part and went straight upstairs. I kind of feel bad.  
>I walked over to the table and saw a plate of food covered with another plate. I removed the plate on top to reveal the food. Lasagna. How could I possibly miss lasagna?!. I sighed and carried the plate to the couch and dropped it on the coffee table. I ran upstairs to my room and got a pillow and a blanket and ran back downstairs. I turned off the lights and turned on the TV, but set it on a volume that wouldn't disturb the others. I laid down on the couch with the pillow behind my head, and covered myself with the blanket. I reached for my food and started eating while watching tv. after a while, i turned off the tv and put my plate on the table, cause i was starting to fall asleep...<p>

~THE NEXT DAY~

Ugh. I feel so tired. I opened my eyes and noticed a note stuck on my nose. I removed it and it read thus:

_'Dear Olivia,_  
><em>As punishment for coming home late, you are to wash all the dishes in the sink before you go to school. And don't you dare use the dishwasher, cause I'll know. Hope that got into your thick skull!.<em>  
><em>~mum'<em>

Great. Just great. I guess Mum got up before me. I wonder why. Anyways, I got up and took my plate from last night and walked to the kitchen. I dropped the plate in the sink and let out a huge yawn. Oh, I wish I was in bed right now. I opened the tap and got set to do the dishes. But immediately I touched the water, I had a strange feeling. I withdrew my hand and closed the tap. Like 10 seconds later, I felt this falling feeling. Because I was ACTUALLY FALLING. I felt face flat on the floor.

"Ow." I said to myself. I tried not to scream or shout while falling so as not to attract anyone. I felt really weird in my leg area, so when I looked back at it, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Oh...my...gosh..." I said breathlessly. It's like I just died. Behind me, instead of my legs, I saw a long orange scaly fish tail. I wanted to scream in horror, but held it back. I tried to get up, but failed woefully. "What am I gonna do?"

Melody's pov I love exercise. Helps me to keep my shape. So everyday, I go for a morning run around the block. Today, after my morning run, I went back home, desperate for a shower before school. So I ran to my room and changed into my bath robe. I went to the bathroom and filled the bath tub with water. When it was full, I removed my robe and climbed into the tub. I closed my eyes and relaxed in it until I felt a strange feeling. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped at what was in front of me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all I could say, because I saw a tail where my legs should be! I'm a fish! A freaking fish! I had to take my bath with a fish tail and try not to faint. I had finished and tried to get out of the tub. But i tumbled over and fell on the floor. Luckily, mum's hair dryer was on the counter, and i could reach it. So I grabbed it and turned it on in the direction of my tail, hoping it would dry.

"Please change back to normal..."I said silently. Luckily, my legs came back in sight and I jumped up in happiness and fear. I wore my robe and tried not to touch anymore water. I made my way successfully to my room and changed into my clothes. I wore a white jacket with an orange shirt inside, blue jeans and high tops. I grabbed my back pack and went out. I ran downstairs only to see Olivia there

"You'll never believe what happened!" was her first remark "We have to get to Chloe's! Now!" and with that, she grabbed my arm and ran out the door. I managed to say bye to my mum and dad, who stood there confused.

~At Chloe's~

Normal pov

The two girls got to Chloe's house. As they went in, they greeted Chloe's dad, and saw Chloe walking down the stairs in her pjs. It looked like she just got up from bed. Chloe directed her gaze to the other two girls.

Chloe's pov

"What are you two doing here?"

"About what happened" said Olivia

"What happened?" I asked, clearly confused

"You don't know what happened? Haven't you showered?" asked Melody

"Nope. Just got up from bed" I said "Dad, could you please leave us alone?"

"Sure no problem" he said and went upstairs. I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and the girls followed me.

"Whatever you do, don't touch water! Something creepy will happen!" said Olivia. What the heck is she talking about? So out of curiosity, I put my hand under a tap.

"See? Nothing happe-" I was cut short by this strange feeling. I fell down on the kitchen floor. I had this feeling in my legs, like they weren't there anymore. I noticed I was now wearing an orange net like bra, and when I turned back I saw...

"Ack! A fish tail!" I screamed in horror.

"Is everything okay down there?" my dad asked from upstairs

"Um...yeah. Chloe just saw something." said Melody. She and Olivia got some dry towels and started drying me. In a few minutes, my legs came back and I stood up.

"What...the...heck?!" I said still recovering from shock

"What we have here is a case of tail" said Melody

"But why? How?"

"I don't know... Wait! That thing that happened last night on Mako! Maybe that's what caused this." said Olivia

"See?! I told you Mako is strange! But did anyone believe me? No!" said Melody. Her rant didn't really matter at this time

"So... what do we do now?" I asked "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Yes there is. We can keep this whole stuff a secret. And not tell anyone about it." said Olivia.

"Yeah...and we can make Mako our hangout! Whaddya say girls?"

"I'm all for it" said Olivia

"hmm... I have no other option. So I'm in" said Melody

Normal pov Chloe's dad walked down the stairs and was surprised to see the girls still there

"No offence girls, but Chloe still needs to take her bath and get ready for school" he said. That statement made Chloe shiver a little, with the thought of touching water and sprouting a tail again.

"Oh right! Be right back girls" said Chloe as she ran upstairs to get ready

**Okay, didn't turn out as I expected. Review plz! P.S: I have decided to continue my stories! =D**


	6. Powers

**Ello! I just came back from a trip to Dubai, and it was awesome! (though I threw up in the plane -_-). Anywaysss I'm updating for this story again! (Idk why I like this story so much!). P.S, I'm looking for one character, just one! It can be anything you want it to be, as long as it is related to H2O/Mako mermaids. Send in your entries. Now, for the story!**

Chapter whatever

Powers

~At school~ Olivia's pov

The girls and I arrived at school, managing to stay dry.  
>"School's gonna be awkward for us. You know, trying to avoid water and stuff like that." said Melody<p>

"Yeah. Let's just try our best to do so, and maybe we'll survive" I said. we walked to our various lockers to get our stuff for class. My locker was really close to the bathroom, which was a major advantage for emergencies. As I opened my locker, I saw a note taped to the door. I removed it and it read:

'Look behind you...'  
>After reading the note, I slowly turned back to see 'Victor the violent'<strong>(weird name)<strong> standing behind me. He was holding a water gun.

"Hey Olivia. What's up?" he asked. Oh, not now! I heard he likes squirting people with his water gun, which is quite childish for a guy in high school.

"What do you want Victor?" I asked with a sigh

"I've squirted alot of people,but I haven't squirted you" he said while aiming his gun at me "Now, one more word and you're soaked". I didn't know what to do. A drop of water on me and boom! I sprout a tail. I look left and right and notice the bathroom. Whew! At least knowing there's no way I can escape, I move a little bit closer to the bathroom

"Victor, please..." I started but was cut short

"Ah! That was a word!" he yelled and pulled the trigger. Water spewed from the gun and made impact with me. He laughed and ran off, while I blazed to the bathroom. I shut the bathroom door, and just in time too, cause I fell down and my tail sprouted. I groaned and flapped my tail. At least he didn't see me. I noticed there were some towels on the slab were the taps were. I stretched my hand trying to reach it, when something strange happened. Water started coming out of the tap! I stared at the tap in wonder and withdrew my hand, and it stopped. I looked at my hand at strecthed it forward again, and water started coming out again. I twisted my hand to the right and the water bent! It was amazing! But I had to concentrate on the towels. I dragged myself to under the sink and tried to raise myself up. I managed to hold on to the slab and got hold of the towels. Luckily, I got two of them before I slipped and fell. I dried myself off and my legs re-appeared. I jumped up at the sound of the door opening. A girl with faint red hair entered and shut the door. She stared at me with disgust in her eyes.

"...who are you?" she asked

"I'm Olivia. I'm new he-"

"Stop talking. I don't care anymore" she said while sticking her hand up. Wow, talk about rude snob.

"O-kay." I said and rolled my eyes. she put down her hand and spoke again.

"Get me some towels from the slab." she said while examining her nails. I looked up at her with my eyes squinted.

"Excuse me?" I asked clearly annoyed. She looked up and stared at me

"You heard me. Now get those towels for me. Now."

"Um, you're not the boss of me" I said while folding my arms

"Uh, newsflash newbie. I'm Sierra, aka the most popular girl in school. Which means you have to do what I say. Or else." she said

"Or else what? You'll kill me? Look, just because you're popular doesn't mean you have power over people. You may have, but surely not over me. And nothing can change that" I stated. At that time her face turned red with anger. Ugh, I can't belive I'm gonna be late for class because of this girl. She walked up to me and stuck her finger in my face.

"Look here little girl. Your little attitude isn't going to move me. I'm still gonna be popular, and you're forever gonna be a loser." she said with a snarl

"Likewise. But instead, you'll be surprised when more people prefer me to you. Now if you would excuse me, I'm late for class"

"And if you would excuse me, I've got my makeup to redo" She said and pushed me aside. I stumbled close to the door and she walked over to the sink and started working on her makeup. Fury was growing in me and I was tempted to start a fight. But then it hit me. I looked at my hand, then at the sink where she was, and I started smiling. I stretched my hand a little in her direction and started twisting it. The tap started shaking and Sierra stared at it and started moving back.I clenched my hand and suddenly, water sprouted out of the tap and hit her. She screamed in horror. I smiled again and quietly left the bathroom. I chuckled to myself and suddenly realized.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late for class!" I quickly ran all the way to class. I entered the class to see everyone already seated and the teacher had already started the lesson. All eyes were on me.

"Miss Brier, Late to class hmm?" asked the teacher. I just let out a smile and walked to my seat, which was next to Chloe. She leaned in my direction and whispered

"What happened? Why are you late?" she asked and I whispered back

"I had a little 'water trouble'. But I also discovered something new. And ran into an annoying person"

"Who?"

"A girl, umm, Sierra." I said. Chloe's eyes opened wide

"You got into trouble with Sierra?" she asked surprised "I hate her! I never do what she tells me to do"

"Really? She asked me to do something for her and I stood up to her. I'm not anyone's slave, for pete's sake!" I whisper-yelled. Our conversation was cut short when I noticed that the teacher was staring at the both of us and cleared her throat. We sat straight and continued with the lesson

~After school~ Melody's pov School ended later and the girls and I met up at Olivia's house. Chloe and I waited in her bedroom. I sat on her bed while Chloe sat at her computer. Later, she came into room holding a tray that contained a plate of cookies and a glass of water.

"I'm ba-ack" she sing-songed as she set the tray on a table in front of her bed. She took the cookies and gave it to us "My mum said I should give you these"

"With one glass of water? I don't think that'll do" I said as I took a cookie and bit into it

"Oh the water's not for you. I wanna show you something I learnt in school." she said. She moved a little bit away from the tray. Chloe and I watched eerily. Olivia exhaled and stretched her hand forward in the direction of the glass of water. The glass started shaking and as Olivia twisted her hand, water started rising out of the glass. Chloe's eyes bulged out while my mouth fell open. The water just kept on rising and rising. It didn't seem to stop.

"Where's the extra water coming from?" I asked in wonder

"I..don't know!" Olivia grunted

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe

"I-I can't control it!" she yelled. She withdrew her hand quickly and the weight of the extra water caused the glass to start falling...toward me! I put my hand forward and closed my eyes shielding my face and waiting for the water to pour on me. But it didn't. I removed my hands and opened my eyes to see why I wasn't drenched. But in front of me, instead of a tower of water, was a tower of ice. The water had frozen! Solid ice! I looked over at Chloe and Olivia, who stared at me

"What?" I asked

"You...you just froze the water!" squealed Chloe. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"I-I did? But how?" I looked around the room and spotted her fish bowl. "All I did was this" I put up my hand in a 'stop' form in the direction the fish bowl, and the water in it turned solid ice. Wow! That's incredible!

"See?!" said Chloe. But Olivia was a little mad

"Melody! My fish bowl! My fish could die!" she yelled

"Oops. Sorry." I said sheepishly

Olivia's pov Melody just discovered her special power! Which resulted in the freezing of my fish bowl...and my fish!

"What about me?" asked Chloe "What's my special power?"

"I dunno. Try something" I said

"With what? All the water here has been frozen" said Melody

"So get another one!" I said. Chloe ran out of the room and later came back with another glass of water. She locked the door before walking to us.

"See? I told you one glass of water wouldn't do" she said and smiled. I just rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. Chloe set the cup on the table and stepped away. She thrust her hand at it but

"Nothing" I said "Nothing happened" She just sighed and stretched her hands at the cup again and nothing. She snapped her fingers. Nothing. SHe did a rock and roll sign. Nothing. She even made a peace sign and still

"Nothing's happening" said Melody "Maybe you don't have a special power. Maybe, you're not that special" At that statement, Chloe's eyes filled with rage and she walked up to Melody and stuck her(Chloe) face in her's (Melody)

"That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard. And even if I don't have a special power, I am special in so many ways" she said angrily

"Yeah right. That's a fact" said Melody while rolling her eyes. Chloe, at that instance, clenched her hands into a fist and started growling. Suddenly, I heard a sizzling sound. I looked around to see where it was coming from. I noticed that steam was coming out of the ice tower in front of my bed. It was melting! Soon enough, the ice melted and the water splashed all over me! I let out a yelp as I lay flat on my bed and my tail sprouted once again. Melody and Chloe looked over at me with confused looks on their faces

"What happened?" asked Chloe

"The ice melted suddenly and the water splashed on me." I said

"But who melted the ice?" asked Melody. My eyes shot up suddenly and looked at Chloe

"Chloe! It must have been you!" I said happily

"Me?! I thought 'little miss freezie' said I've got nothing special" said chloe while shooting a glare at Melody, who quickly turns away

"Oh, forget what she said! It doesn't matter. Quick, do what you did just now!"

"Okay. Um, what exactly did I do?"

"I dunno. Clench your fist or something?" I said. Chloe shrugged and stretched her hand towards the glass of liquid water. She started clenching her hand into a fist slowly. The water started boiling immensly and soon enough, it started pouring over. Melody and I stared in shock while Chloe started grinning widely. She withdrew her hand and the water stopped boiling.

"Woah! That was really cool!" Chloe exclaimed

"Um, hello? I need help here" I said, refering to my tail. Chloe walked over to where I was and put her hand over my tail. She clenched it and steam started rising. Instantly, my legs re-appeared. She then directed her hand on the wet floor and the water dried up. I jumped off the bed and started grinning.

"This is amazing. We've got special abilities along with being mermaids. This calls for a celebration!" I declared. "Who's up for a trip to Mako?"

"Sure, that'll great! I'll just ask my Uncle Marvin if we could borrow his boat again" said Chloe

"I wasn't talking about using boats." I said while smiling, and she smiled too, meaning she got what I meant. Melody looked at both of us and spoke up

"Oh no. No thanks. After what happened at Mako that night, I don't think I ever want to go there again. Come on Chloe, use your head" said Melody.

"Why are you telling me? I thought you said I wasn't special" said Chloe while crossing her arms

"Look, I'm sorry for saying that. And you are special." said Melody, and Chloe nods in acceptance of her apology.

"So, Mako it is?" I ask. Chloe nods again while Melody shakes her head

"Look, you guys can go to Mako if you want. But as for me? I'm going home to relax" said Melody. Chloe and I just shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go Chloe." I said and grabbed her hand and led her out. Melody left the house and went to her own house, while Chloe and I make our way to the beach

**There, an update =D. Hope it was good! Send in your reviews! and don't forget that one character!**

**IMPORTANT A/N!: LINK FOR CLOTHES IN THIS STORY: **


	7. Return To Mako Island

**Hi! Yolo! That means You only live one...or you only love oreos '-'. Here's another chapter, courtesy of moi! Here you go =D**

Chapter what?  
>Second trip to Mako<p>

Melody's pov

I arrived at home soon enough. I can't believe that after all that has happened, Olivia and Chloe still want to go to Mako. Are they nuts?! Well I can't blame them. The ocean water must have gotten to their brain. I went to the kitchen and saw the freezer open. Ugh, someone must have left it open. I went to it and saw that most of the things there had melted. I sighed, wondering who was the moron that left it open. Then an idea came to my head. I looked at my hand and back at the freezer. With confidence, and a little fear, I raised up my hand in a swift 'stop' sign and the contents froze again. I smiled at myself, feeling proud of my new powers.

"Melody? Are you home?" I heard a familiar voice. It was my dad's. I quickly closed the freezer door and went to the living room.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Well I have to leave for a conference now. And since no one else is at home, you have to leave the house too." he said. What?! But I'm 16! Why is he treating me like a baby?

"But dad, I think I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Sorry dear, but I have some very important documents at home that I want no one to tamper with. So you'll have to leave the house. I can't even trust your mum well enough with them."

"Oh dad, you're exaggerating now."

"Be it as it may, you have to go...or I'm cutting down your allowance." he said with a smirk. Well!

"Fine. You win. I'll leave the house." I said accepting defeat

"That's a good girl. And if I'm not back by the time you get home, you can stay at one of your friend's house." he said heading out of the door. I trailed behind him. When we were both out, he locked the door and kept the key in his pocket.

"Couldn't you just lock up your room?" I whined

"Nope. Still too risky. Well, I have to leave now or I'll be late." he said. He started advancing to his car and after some thinking, I spoke up.

"Hey dad, can you drop me off somewhere on your way?"

"Sure thing. Where?"

"The beach"

Olivia's pov

Well Chloe and I just arrived at the beach and we're getting ready to jump into the ocean. Coolness!

"What do you think we'll see down there?" asked Chloe

"Who knows? There are so many things under the ocean. I'm pretty sure we'll be occupied with them" I said. "Ready?". Chloe nodded and we held hands. We stood on the sand just in front of the beach. We made sure we went to a secluded part of the beach where no one would see us.

"One...two..." I started but was cut off by someone's voice

"Wait!" the person yelled. I turned around to see Melody running to us.

"Melody? What are you doing here? How did you know we were here?" asked Chloe happily

"Um, we all chose this part of the beach to be our secret spot remember? I figured you would be here"

"I thought you said you didn't want to come to Mako" I said

"Well, my dad forced me out of the house, so I pretty much have no choice" she said laughing "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Come on!" I said gesturing her to us. She walked to my side and held my hand "Ready?" The two girls nodded.

"One..." That was Melody

"Two..." That was Chloe

"THREE!" And that was me. We ran to the ocean still holding hands. When we reached the point where we could dive in, we broke off our hands and dived into the ocean. I found myself underneath the blue waters and I tried to stabilize myself. I felt the familiar tingling sensation and was surprised to see bubbles whiz past my face. I looked down and, as expected, my tail was there. I smiled to myself and started looking around.

'Where are those two? Don't tell me they just ditched me' I thought. Then from a little distance, I could see two figures swimming to me. I started swimming to them too and I made them out to be Chloe and Melody. They just smiled at me and I smiled back. I pointed in one direction for us to follow and we swam there. We got deeper and deeper into the ocean. It was beautiful! Amazing! Nothing I could ever think of! We saw different plants and fish and corals and stuff. Melody and Chloe swam by my sides and I swam in the middle. I suddenly heard this rushing noise. I turned to Meldoy, but she wasn't there. I turned to Chloe and she pointed forward. I looked forward and saw a trail of bubbles moving. I realized that it was Melody! How was she moving so fast?! I shot a glance at Chloe, who just shrugged. I jumped when I saw that Melody was suddenly in front of me. She giggled and pointed her finger up. Maybe she wants to talk. She swam to the surface and Chloe and I followed her. When we surfaced the water, Melody starteed laughing

"Oh man, you should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!" she said as she kept on laughing

"Yeah yeah. Ha ha ha. Real funny. So how did you swim so fast?" I asked

"I guess I just flicked my tail, and I was off" she said with a smile. "The feeling was really cool. It felt like I was in a tub full of bubbles"

"Woah! I wanna try that!" exclaimed Chloe

"What's holding you? Come on!" said Melody as she dove back. Chloe followed her. I just remained on the surface for some time, thinking.

"So this is going to be my new life. Things are gonna be different I guess." I said to myself. I sighed and dove back under. I saw Melody and Chloe getting ready to speed off. I joined them just in time. Melody gave me a thumbs up and faced forward. I made sure I took notice of he tail. With on flick, she was gone. All that was there was a trail of bubbles. Chloe and I turned to each other again and faced back forward. We flicked our tails too and we were off like rockets. Melody was right! It is a great feeling! Like I was being attacked by millions and millions of bubbles. The soft and relaxing feeling of it. Chloe and I swam in circles and curves, going nowhere in specific. We smiled at each other while swimming. Though we were covered in bubbles, I could still see her face and her tail. It was truly an extraordinary feeling. Wait a minute...how do you stop? Maybe if I flick my tail again. I did so and I noticed I had slowed down. I felt relieved as Chloe swam up to my side at normal speed. We gave each other high fives at our accomplishment, which was to swim fast. That gave me an idea for when I get home. I broke out of my thoughts as Chloe tapped me. I looked at her and she pointed forward again. I looked forward and noticed that Melody was in front of some underwater cave entrance. She put her palms together and had a pleading look on her face. I guess she was asking me if we could check it out. After some thinking, I nodded and she swam inside immediately. Chloe and I followed her. As we proceeded, we found ourselves in some sort of cave. It looked familiar for some reason

"Ta da! That was fun" said Melody as she rested her body on a rock ledge. Chloe and I joined her too by her sides.

"I know right?! I never knew you could have so much fun underwater" said Chloe

"Especially as a mermaid" said Melody and se and Chloe gave each other a high five.

"Have we been here before? Why does it look so familiar?" I asked suddenly. The others looked around with me. I guess they discovered that this place looked familiar too.

"Wait a second!" said Chloe looking up "We're inside that pool! The pool we fell in that day we went to Mako island! I recognize the top of the volcano!"

"Chloe, plenty of volacanos have holes at the top. Heck, all of them" said Melody

"But how many in the Gold Coast, hmm?" asked Chloe with a smirk. She's got a point

"So we're on Mako?" I asked. Chloe and Melody nodded. Then I looked forward and yelled "Holy Chiz!"

"What? What happened?" asked Chloe

"Did anyone else notice the stairs at the other end of the pool?" I asked. The others faced forward and noticed the stairs too. They were a little faint, so I guess that's why we didn't see them that night.

"So we would've just climbed that stairs out instead of swimming out?" asked Melody

"Hey, it's not our faults we didn't see it. I guess we were too worked up. Besides, we were busy having a splash party when you pushed us in, remember?" I said, remembering that moment

"But hey! Look on the bright side! We're mermaids!"squealed Chloe

"Yeah. And thanks to this underwater entrance, we don't have to be going to Mako using a boat all the time!" I said

"Yeah. That would have been to risky and suspicious." said Melody.

"Well, I wanna go home now. I have something on my mind and I need to do it before I forget. Anyone with me?" I said

"Me! I wanna get home now or I'll never get my homework done" said Chloe

"I'm done with mine already" said Melody

"Me too. Aren't you coming Mel?"

"Naw, remember my dad's not home. And I don't think he's gonna be home for the next two hours or so. So I'll just stay here or move around the ocean or explore Mako. I'll definitely tell you if I saw something." said Melody trying to get out of the pool.

"Well, we better get going now" said Chloe

"See you guys later" said Melody as she managed to get out of the pool "Chloe wait! Help me dry off?"

"Sure" said Chloe. She stretched her arm out and slowly balled her palm into a fist. Steam started rising from Melody's tail and it suddenly disappeared, her legs appearing

"Thanks." said Melody as she used to other stairs to leave the cave. Chloe and I dove into the water and speed swam back to the the beach

-Back at home-  
>I flopped on my bed with a notepad and a pen in my hands. I turned to a new page and started writing<p>

_'UNDERWATER GOALS'_  
>I wanna make a list of things to do underwater. Things I wanna achieve. Let's see now<p>

_1. Speed swim- Done_  
><em>2. Find treasures and jewelries.<em>  
><em>3. Hang out with a dolphin <em>  
><em>4. Meet Ariel <em>

Okay maybe no 4 is a bit far out. But we're mermaids. At this stage, I can believe in anything. I sighed and dropped them on my bed. I started closing my eyes in slumber...

**Cliffy! I think... How did you like it? Or hate it? Review plz.**


End file.
